road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Some Nights
Some Nights Lyrics Kyle with StreakyTeen: Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights I call it a draw Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights I wish they'd just fall off Kyle and Sam (with StreakyTeen): But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?) Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?) Jason: Most nights I don't know anymore... Jason with StreakyTeen: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh, Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh Jason and Sam: This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? Kyle and Sam: I was never one to believe the hype Save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, But here they come again to jack my style Kitty (Karen): That's alright (that's alright) Kitty and Karen: I found a martyr in my bed tonight She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm... Karen: Who am I? Jason and James with StreakyTeen: Well, some nights I wish that this all would end 'Cause I could use some friends for a change. And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights I always win, I always win... James with StreakyTeen: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh James and Jason (with StreakyTeen): Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?) Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?) Joe (Karen): Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on) Joe: So this is it. I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this? Karen: Oh, come on Tina: No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, Jason: So come on. James: Oh, come on. Kitty: Oh, come on. Karen: Oh, come on! Jason and James: Well, that is it guys, that is all five minutes in and I'm bored again Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands Kyle and Joe: This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? Kitty: My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love" When I look into my nephew's eyes... Karen: Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from... Some terrible nights... ah... Whoa yeah eh yeah oh whoa! Karen with StreakyTeen (Kitty): Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, (whoa) oh, whoa, (ah) oh, oh, Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh (oh) Kitty and Tina The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me I called you up but we'd both agree Karen: Oh, come on! Joe (Karen): It's for the best you didn't listen (yeah) It's for the best we get our distance... (Oh, come on) It's for the best you didn't listen (oh) It's for the best we get our distance (Oh) Jason and Karen with StreakyTeen: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh, Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs